Heavenly Hell
by MlleLauChan
Summary: \Défi 03 de SwordsgirlJackie/ "La jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébènes était décidée à partir, lui déterminé à la garder auprès de lui. La main frêle plongea dans le sac battant contre sa jambe et en extirpa une arme à feu, canon pointé sur l'homme. "Laisse-moi partir. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça." " [UA]


Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda. L'image n'est pas de moi (mais je l'adooooooore !) L'idée m'est venu d'un superbe recueil de nouvelles à chute "_Mauvais sangs_" de Sarah Cohen-Scali, je vous conseille ce petit recueil qui m'a lancé dans l'envie d'écrire, il y a presque sept ans. Oui, j'aime vous faire partager mes vieux coups de cœur.

Pairing : Sanji x Violet [UA]

Ndla : Un pairing qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Le défi n°3 m'a sauvé la mise ! Merci à SwordsgirlJackie ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire des nouvelles à chute, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Je serais tentée d'en faire d'autre, selon les avis.

Petite info inutile : J'appelle Viola par son autre nom Violet parce que je trouve l'autre vraiment... malsain. Merci à mon esprit tordu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Heavenly Hell  
**

**.  
**

Il lâcha la bouteille d'alcool qui heurta le sol, roula jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune femme. Debout devant lui, aussi raide que la justice, la belle empoigna sa valise et la souleva, puisant sa force dans sa toute nouvelle résolution.

Elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter le voir plonger dans cette déchéance plus longtemps. D'aucune façon ses jambes ne vacillèrent sous le poids de cette décision, d'aucune façon ses yeux se détournèrent de ces deux prunelles où l'envie de vivre s'était éteinte.

Elle n'était pas assez forte pour le soutenir, elle tenait trop à celui qu'il avait été avant de sombrer. Elle l'aimait trop pour supporter plus longtemps, pour attendre la fin sanglante où les menaient cette tragédie. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la poignée de sa valise. Si elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, ce n'était pas seulement pour éviter de faire attention à cette pièce qui avait petit à petit envahie par les carcasses de bouteilles, à peine meublée. Un matelas éventré, un ridicule frigidaire dans lequel la moisissure était devenue reine, un évier abîmé par le calcaire, un vieux fauteuil noirci par la crasse. Les lattes du parquet étaient écartées, arrêtant de temps en temps une bouteille dans sa course pour aller rejoindre ses homologues.

Voilà tout ce qu'elle quittait. Ça plus l'amour de sa vie.

― Je pars.

Elle avait brisé le silence, brisé ce qu'il restait de leur relation au passage. Ces deux mots s'envolèrent, buttèrent contre son amant affalé dans le fauteuil. Les yeux cernés, la chemise froissée, la cravate défaite, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Attaché à ses souvenirs, il avait gardé sa montre à gousset, rayée par ses gestes maladroits, accroché à l'un des seuls passants de son pantalon qui tenait encore.

Une étincelle passa dans les prunelles du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas sa décision qui l'étonnait mais plutôt sa détermination. Elle qui avait si souvent découché, ne l'avait jamais trompé, avait tous les jours tenté de l'arracher à cet état végétatif, voilà que maintenant elle baissait les bras.

Cet endroit n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour cette sublime fleur. Il en avait conscience néanmoins il se sentait incapable de redevenir l'homme galant qu'il avait été. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi rustre avec elle mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la retenir.

Il en venait à se demander si elle n'avait pas pitié de lui. L'escalade soudaine de la colère fit tressaillir son corps, ses doigts attrapèrent les accoudoirs pour qu'il se redresse.

― Alors finalement, je te dégoûte n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne jouerait pas à ce jeu de la culpabilité. Son cœur en avait trop souffert. Ces _voyeurs_ tout près d'eux se régalait du spectacle, assistaient muettement à cette scène

― Je pars.

Son timbre si calme, si clair, l'écœura davantage. Il se leva, les surprenant tous. Machinalement, _ils_ eurent le souffle coupé par la vélocité de cet ivrogne. Les yeux assombris par la rage, repoussant quelques mèches blondes, il frappa le sol de son pied en avançant vers elle.

― Je t'ai tout donné. TOUT !

Le succédané de lion qu'il était devenu venait de se réveiller. Elle recula d'un pas, tremblante.

― Moi aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je pars.

_Ils_ se penchèrent par automatisme, tenant à ne rien rater du déroulement du drame. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébènes était décidée à partir, lui déterminé à la garder auprès de lui. La main frêle, gantée, plongea dans le sac battant contre sa jambe et en extirpa une arme à feu, canon pointé sur l'homme.

― Laisse-moi partir. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

― Parce que tu t'en crois capable ?

Il n'avait pas voulu être méprisant, il était désespéré. La voix de la jeune femme s'était brisée sur l'achèvement de sa phrase. Il avait perçu sa faiblesse mais cette fois, elle ne serait pas un obstacle.

Non, elle ne voulait pas le faire.

Oui, elle en serait capable.

La suite se déroula à une vitesse paradoxale : rapide dans sa lenteur. Un doigt pressant une gâchette. Une détonation. Une balle déchirant la chemise puis la chair à son passage. Un dernier échange muet. Un silence coupable. Un visage déformé par la douleur. Des bruits de pas puis le choc d'un corps sur le parquet. Le sang s'étalant sur le tissu, sur le bois vernis. Le corps tressauta, les doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément à une latte du parquet. Aucun des voyeurs ne bougeait, ne parlait. Ils assistaient, impuissants mais avec un plaisir inavouable, à la scène. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, assistant à la mort d'un être humain sans que la pensée d'aller le secourir ne leur traverse l'esprit.

Ce fut l'arme tombée sur le sol qui les éveilla. Les jambes de la belle meurtrière cédèrent, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, blêmes par l'émotion. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, espérant retenir les sanglots qui nouaient déjà sa gorge.

Elle l'avait fait et elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. _Ils_ s'en délectaient.

Alors que les rideaux de velours rouge tombaient sur les amants maudits, les spectateurs se levèrent pour les applaudir. Ce fut sous l'ovation générale que le miracle se produisit, cet instant magique où les compteurs revenaient à zéro, où les morts revenaient à la vie.

La jeune femme accourut auprès de son compagnon puis lâcha un soupir de soulagement en le voyant rouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Tout deux silencieux, il essuya du dos de la main les quelques larmes restantes.

Ce n'était pas seulement criant de vérité. Ils étaient vrais.

**...**

― Usopp, c'est quoi cette hémoglobine que tu m'as refourgué ?

― Oh ça va Sanji, ne commence pas à me pomper l'air avec ça, c'était très bien !

― Les spectateurs y ont à peine cru, tu pourrais t'appliquer dans ton boulot ! Ce qu'il faut, c'est du sang, du vrai ! C'est pas compliqué d'aller en chercher à la boucherie. La prochaine fois que tu vas t'en procurer dans un magasin de farce et attrape, je te le fais boire !

Aussi vite venu, aussi vite reparti, laissant son assistant mâchonner son frein en rangeant les accessoires. Le jeune homme continuait de hurler, arpentant tantôt la scène vide, tantôt les coulisses.

― Où est Franky nom de Dieu ?! Les lumières n'étaient pas à leur place, on avait pourtant fait les réglages pas plus tard que ce matin ! Sans compter que ce fauteuil et ce matelas ont l'air d'être sortis du magasin, est-ce qu'il fait son boulot, cet incompétent ?

La machine à exagération marchait à plein tube, le jeune premier faisait sa crise habituelle. Témoin silencieuse, la comédienne suivait ses va-et-vient avec une apparente impassibilité. A côté d'elle, Usopp râlait encore, ses mains cherchant le paquet de cigarette que le capricieux n'allait pas tarder à réclamer.

― Franchement Violet, j'ai du mal à croire que tu arrives à le supporter. Et encore moins à sortir avec.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le métis qui se muni d'un seau, d'une éponge et d'une serpillière pour aller nettoyer la scène. Elle devait être prête pour la prochaine représentation, c'est-à-dire le lendemain soir.

― J'sais même pas si ça va partir. Je vais y passer la nuit.

― C'est ce que tu feras si la scène n'est pas impeccable, lâcha Sanji qui passait par là. Je vérifierai pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas de ton hémoglobine bon marché entre les lattes.

Il s'arrêta devant Violet, glissant ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer.

― Tu es la seule à avoir été parfaite ce soir, comme toujours. Je dois encore travailler pour être à la hauteur.

― Ne te jette pas la pierre, tu étais excellent toi aussi.

― Oh non ! se récria le comédien. Il y a tellement de choses à faire pour que tout soit aussi prêt que possible d'ici demain soir.

Et ainsi, le même scénario se répétait tous les jours sans exception.

**...**

Cela faisait quelques mois que les deux jeunes comédiens se connaissaient. Ils avaient gagné en popularité en un rien de temps grâce à ce que les prétendus connaisseurs appelaient du « talent » alors que c'était le résultat d'un travail quotidien. En constante pression depuis que la troupe avait eu vent de la venue d'un metteur en scène dans la semaine, Sanji et Violet attendaient fébrilement qu'arrive le jour du verdict.

Étaient-ils assez bon pour espérer devenir de vrais professionnel, gagner leur vie grâce à cette passion commune ? Tous les espoirs étaient permis. En tout cas, c'est ce que s'acharnait à affirmer les journaux spécialisés. Ils étaient un vent de fraîcheur dans la profession.

Si Violet semblait supporter cette pression, Sanji la faisait payer pour deux à toute la troupe. Après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Si on les engageait, il n'aurait plus à travailler avec eux. Il faisait déjà ses caprices de diva. Il en devenait parfois odieux.

Pas pour lui mais pour elle.

― Brook, c'est quoi cette robe ? Tu l'as cousue avec les nappes de ta grand-mère ou quoi ? Il faut qu'elle soit l'écrin enveloppant une perle ! Il s'agit de magnifier sa beauté, qu'on ne voit plus qu'elle sur scène ! Violet n'est pas un personnage secondaire, elle est LA femme, LA beauté, tu piges ?

― Écoutes Sanji...

― Non toi tu m'écoutes ! Il faut qu'on ait de la peine pour elle, qu'on ressente ô combien elle gâche sa vie avec cet homme qui la néglige. On doit être émerveillé et partager sa peine dès qu'on la voit ! On doit la désirer et vouloir son bonheur !

Personne n'osait le contredire, personne n'osait s'élever contre lui. Ils se consolaient en se disant qu'ils gagneraient à avoir un meilleur statut plus tard, pour avoir aidé ces deux futures stars à briller sous les soleils artificiels des festivals de grande envergure.

Il n'y en avait qu'une qui osait se dresser devant lui : la concernée. C'était d'une voix tendre et aimante qu'elle tentait de le calmer.

― Sois plus pondéré s'il te plaît, sans eux, nous en serions pas là.

― Sans nous, ils ne pourraient pas se vanter comme ils le font déjà !

Quand un homme avait réponse à tout et se pensait en droit d'exiger le meilleur de tous en permanence, on ne pouvait pas s'exposer ni émettre beaucoup d'opposition. La plupart du temps, en entendant un accessoiriste ou le machiniste se plaindre, elle se contentait de hausser les épaules tout en compatissant, avec un air de dire :

« Encore un peu de patience, on y est presque. Tenez bon, les fruits de votre travail sont bientôt à point. »

Alors, ils tenaient. Pas le choix.

Les seules qui ne plaignaient pas de leur situation était les maquilleuses. Il était toujours prévenant avec les femmes, cela faisait parti de sa ligne de conduite, show-biz ou pas.

― Il a filé où, ce crétin de Bon Clay ? Moi qui croyais qu'un gay savait coiffer ! Conis, Laki, le maquillage était parfait, merci à vous deux. Ne changez rien surtout !

Heureusement qu'il était aussi un fin cordon bleu et qu'il faisait profiter de ce talent là à leur troupe sinon, Violet en était certaine, beaucoup aurait jeté l'éponge. Il n'était ni homophobe ni hautain. C'était sa frustration et son désir d'avoir le meilleur qui le rendait aussi irritable.

**...**

Violet et Sanji habitaient ensemble. Au début, ce fut par commodité puis, la cohabitation et la pression donnant un petit coup de pouce, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus intimes. Personne n'était dupe dans la troupe, ces deux là s'aimaient passionnément.

Cependant, depuis que la rumeur qu'un metteur en scène s'intéressait à eux courrait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne goûtait au plaisir d'une petite mort, pas même au réveil. Seulement des répétitions.

N'importe quel homme aurait été frustré en se privant de sexe. Pas lui. La présence de son amante suffisait à régaler ses sens. La perspective de lui faire changer de vie, de lui en faire connaître une qui paraissait cent fois meilleure, le motivait.

― C'est injuste pour les spectateurs d'hier mais les spectateurs de demain doivent assister à une représentation au plus près de la perfection. J'ai encore un long chemin à faire avant d'y parvenir.

Invariablement, il répétait ces quelques mots. Et, invariablement, Violet y opposait son opinion.

― Tu es pourtant excellent.

En témoignaient les larmes qu'il parvenait à lui arracher en mourant sur scène. Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant.

― Je veux qu'eux aussi, ils pleurent, touchés par ton chagrin. Je dois être encore plus convaincant. Si j'arrive à entrer dans la peau de ce personnage, auparavant galant, qui néglige la perle que tu es, tu seras encore plus persuasive si cela est possible.

La jeune comédienne était convaincue qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Peu lui importait les sacrifices qu'il faudrait faire.

Ils répétaient chaque scène, les refaisant sans compter. Violet avait hâte que ce metteur en scène vienne les voir, vienne constater du potentiel qu'ils avaient. Elle espérait que cette escalade s'arrêterait là.

Le lendemain, le journal fit tomber la nouvelle tant attendue : Silver Rayleigh serait présent à leur dernière représentation qui avait lieu deux jours plus tard.

Si les membres de leur troupe avait cru avoir vécu l'enfer auparavant, ils se ravisèrent en voyant Sanji débarquer. Il pouvait être encore pire.

― Laissez-moi faire bande d'incapables !

Sanji se chargeait de tout, ne voulait plus se contenter de superviser. C'était lui qui ouvrait les fermait les portes pour s'assurer que les grincements correspondaient à ses attentes. C'était lui qui se chargeait de la remise en place du décor, de déchirer le matelas et le fauteuil, de mettre des balles dans le chargeur de l'arme que Violet devait braquer sur lui.

Ces mêmes balles qui faisaient l'objet d'appréhension auprès de l'intéressée. Au début, elle avait tenu à ce qu'il tire un coup en l'air pour s'assurer que c'était bien des balles à blanc. La confiance se renforçant au fil des répétitions, son anxiété à ce sujet s'était estompé.

― Fais-moi confiance, ma douce, répétait inlassablement Sanji. Je ferai tout afin que tu aies ton pass pour la célébrité.

Un sourire éclairait le doux visage de Violet, attendrissant son amant qui était plus motivé d'heure en heure pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Parfois, il s'attristait. Une seule perspective arrivait à le rendre aussi morose. Violet devait insister pour qu'il lui explique.

― Une fois que tu seras célèbre, tu n'appartiendras qu'à tes fans, disait-il.

― Je peux en dire autant de toi, répliquait la belle en riant doucement. Je serais toujours à toi. Mon personnage public est aux autres.

Le soir avant la grande journée, Sanji s'autorisa une pause. Une grande première depuis des mois. Il avait tenu à emmener Violet au restaurant, plus prévenant encore. Le reste de la soirée, ils étaient restés chez eux. Violet l'avait tiré vers la chambre, sourire épanoui à l'appui, pour qu'ils se laissent tomber sur le lit et qu'elle se serre contre lui. Les lèvres avaient avidement parcouru la peau, les mains avaient galopé sur les deux corps embrasés par chaque caresse.

Une fusion passionnée qui avait tant manqué aux deux amants.

**...**

Depuis midi, tout le monde s'était mobilisé, à la demande de Sanji, pour que la représentation se passe au plus près de la perfection. Le jeune comédien avait vérifié le chargeur de Violet une trentaine de fois, déterminé, interdisant qu'on y touche. Sanji avait trépigné pour avoir un vrai revolver, hors de question de l'abîmer. Sa compagne, révulsée par les armes, avait choisi d'obéir et de ne pas le prendre en main avant la représentation.

Pas un des membres de la troupe, excepté Sanji et Violet, n'avait pu résister à l'envie de jeter un œil entre les deux rideaux pour apercevoir le grand metteur en scène. Cet homme qui était la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Il n'était venu que pour Sanji et Violet mais... pourquoi ne pas ramasser quelques miettes de succès ? Ils n'étaient pas étranger à leur renommée après tout.

Le jeune homme refusa qu'Usopp lui installe une poche d'hémoglobine. « J'ai trouvé mieux que tes trucs d'amateur », avait-il lâché avec suffisance. Avant de devoir entrer en scène, Sanji glissa ses mains dans celles de son amante.

― On parlera de toi dans les journaux, les critiques seront à la hauteur de ton talent, c'est promis !

― A condition qu'on parle de toi alors, répliqua Violet avec un sourire.

Par habitude, il rajusta les gants de sa belle, l'examina de haut en bas avec satisfaction. Cette robe était magnifique, Brook s'était surpassé.

Il était temps de passer sous les feux qui allaient éclabousser ce metteur en scène et les autres spectateurs.

Toute la pièce se déroula à la perfection, aux yeux de Sanji. Tout le long, il avait attendu la fin avec fébrilité.

Elle magnifique dans sa robe blanche, lui misérable dans ce costume dont la beauté avait flétri avec le temps. Lorsqu'elle braqua l'arme sur lui, le regard de l'un planté dans celui de l'autre, il était prêt à se surpasser. Le coup de feu fit tressaillir les spectateurs. Le choc du corps contre le sol, les râles de souffrance, le bras tremblant dirigé vers le ciel, le sang se répandant sur sa chemise, le parquet, tâchant ses cheveux d'or, gouttant jusqu'aux pieds des premières places. Ça et les derniers mots de l'agonisant souriant bouleversèrent chacun des témoins.

_Je t'aime__..._

Les larmes contagieuses de Violet achevèrent la salle, le rideau s'abattit alors que la sirène de police s'entendait au loin, entièrement couvert par les applaudissements. Violet eut un sourire, soulagée en entendant derrière elle l'empressement tant attendu.

― Je veux parler à ces deux là !

― Ils saluent le public et ils sont à vous.

La jeune femme se précipita vers Sanji, s'agenouillant auprès du jeune homme, surexcitée.

― Tu as entendu Sanji ? N'essayes pas de m'effrayer, tu n'es pas drôle, relève-toi !

Le corps inerte ne put se soumettre à sa requête. Un éclair de lucidité plus tard et Violet fondit en larme. Il avait tout donné pour ce succès.

Il n'avait pas menti en disant que lui aussi serait dans les journaux.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yep, j'aime faire dans le tragique. Je m'y sens comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette attirance, ne me demandez pas. J'espère que vous avez été surpris.

Vous connaissez le truc, dans ce genre de nouvelle, il y a toujours des petits indices tout au long du texte. A vous de les trouver et de les interprété. Celui ou celle qui les aura trouvé gagnera... Une glace à la vanille. Virtuelle.

N'hésite pas à commenter, gentil lecteur, je t'aime déjà !


End file.
